


Gold and Silver

by LadyOfLoriens



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Podium Family, Pup Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, skating family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfLoriens/pseuds/LadyOfLoriens
Summary: Yuri didn't notice it at first. After being around Victor for years, he had gotten used to the man being overly touchy and affectionate. It was easier to take it and ignore it than it was to protest. Arguing had only pushed Victor to be more aggressive in his hunt to smother Yuri. Yuuri had always stood close as well, the Japanese skater watching the pair interact with soft smiles and wide eyes. How was Yuri supposed to notice the dark-haired skater slowly moving even closer?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 128
Kudos: 976





	1. :1:

Yuri didn't notice it at first. After being around Victor for years, he had gotten used to the man being overly touchy and affectionate. It was easier to take it and ignore it than it was to protest. Arguing had only pushed Victor to be more aggressive in his hunt to smother Yuri. Yuuri had always stood close as well, the Japanese skater watching the pair interact with soft smiles and wide eyes. How was Yuri supposed to notice the dark-haired skater slowly moving even closer?

Lots of people underestimated Yuri because of his size and age. Not to mention his second gender. How was being a ten-year-old omega  _ his _ fault? No one ever underestimated Yuuri even though he was a small omega...though Yuuri and Victor both stood much taller than him. Nevermind that! He was smart and observant when he wanted to be. After all, he had been the first one to see Victor courting Yuuri almost a year ago. 

Anyways, despite his fantastic observational skills, Yuri wasn't used to people actually caring about him, so when they did, he brushed it off. It was when things started to become more obvious and frequent that he could no longer brush it off. 

It started with a soft stroke of a hand against the back of his neck. He turned around to find Victor smiling that stupid smile of his, and his hand automatically went up to touch the place that now felt oddly warm. When he pulled his hand back, he could smell a suspiciously strong hint of Victor's scent. And, no, he wouldn't admit to sniffing his hand in delight. Was it his fault that Victor smelled so good? No! Yuri just blinked at the man and walked off to the ice.

Then there was the deal with Katsudon. He noticed the couple coming earlier to practice. More accurately, he noticed them coming to watch over his practices. Again, he'd brushed it off until he walked into the locker rooms one day to see Yuuri organizing his skating bag. The Japanese skater had blushed and offered to help Yuri change out of his tight costume. Yuri only said yes because he always struggled with reaching the zipper and untying the tight knot on his skates. Yuuri started helping him a lot from then on. 

Over the next few weeks, there were more sneaky touches that left him smelling like Victor and Yuuri. Not wanting to get too happy about the sudden attention, he continued to ignore them (or wait until he was alone to sniff at his clothes and skin happily). It became much harder to ignore after  _ the incident. _

So maybe Yuri had been a little distracted when he went onto the ice for practice and noticed that a certain alpha-omega pair wasn't there. He'd become so used to Victor and Yuuri showing up to watch  him practice ...Yuri scoffed. What did it matter if they came or not?

Okay, it mattered a lot. He was distracted by it during his spins and fell out of nearly all of them too early. His jumps were pathetic and he nearly tripped as he turned to skate backwards with his usual flourish. His cheeks became red when Yakov shouted at him about losing focus, and he felt his chest tighten in embarrassment at the poor job he was doing. Stupid Victor. Stupid Katsudon.

"Ahn!" Yuri yelped as another sorry excuse for a turn ended with him face-first on the ice. He groaned and pushed himself up. His ankles felt fine and his wrists were okay. The only thing that hurt was his right forearm where an ice burn sat red and stinging, the color a stark contrast to his pale skin. He stared at the injury for a long while before Yakov called him off the ice and told him to go home. Yuri obviously was no good for practice that day. 

Yuri huffed as he stomped his way to the locker room, upset that he had to leave early and embarrassed at his lack of focus. He was the junior world champion! Nothing got in his way. And now he had frustrated tears slowly tracking down his red cheeks. He hated himself! He hated them!

Yuri sniffled as he struggled to take his skates off, the knot stuck and the laces tight. He glared at them, wishing they were burst into flames so he could just go home and pout in his room. Of course, he had no such luck, so he continued to struggle until his body shook with quiet sobs, the only sounds he allowed to escape were small sniffles and the occasional whimper. And who was there to comfort him? Nobody. He didn't want anyone to see him like this anyways! He wasn't a baby! He secretly wished Yakov was more of the comforting type. He could really use some affection from his guardian at the moment. 

Yuri was angrily shaking his foot, the tears rolling faster then, when Yuuri and Victor walked through the door. They were running late because of a mix-up they had to fix with their costumes that morning.  Apparently, the colors they had ordered for their next competition wouldn't be restocked in time. They had to go over entirely new designs. 

"Yurio?" 

"Stupid name!" Yuri called on instinct as he hurried to wipe his face to erase any evidence he had been crying. It didn't work, and two familiar bodies surrounded him in seconds. 

"Yura, what's wrong? What happened?" Victor asked, his heart-shaped smile wiped from his face. "You're done early?" 

Yuri inwardly purred at the nickname. But he wasn't a baby! He didn't want them to think he was a baby...He shook his head and looked away. His plan only backfired, though, when he came face-to-face with Katsudon's wide, concerned eyes. The warm brown color looked like melted chocolate, and Yuri found himself sniffling pitifully again. He couldn't stand the soft look. Why were they so nice to him when they were just going to leave him!? Everyone left him!

"Sh-Shut up!" He smacked away Victor's hand as it approached his arm where it was cradled protectively against his stomach to hide the growing bruise. "You're the ones who distracted me! I hate you!" Yuri tried to stand up, but was immediately stopped.

Victor and Yuuri did nothing to restrain him to the bench. Neither of them even reached out in an attempt to stop him. Instead, it was a simple flick of the wrist behind Yuri's ear. Victor's scent immediately blossomed heavily in the room, forcing Yuri to take a few deep breaths. His body trembled weakly in confusion and relief as his heart calmed a little. It no longer felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The room went silent aside from Yuri's sniffles, and he locked eyes with Victor.

"What happened, Yuri?" Victor asked again, this time much calmer. His voice seemed lower, and Yuri had to fight the instinct to bow his head. His heart and mind tugged at him to tell the truth. He didn't want them to leave...

"I fell. Yakov told me to go home. I suck." As he said this, gentle hands took hold of his injured arm. He turned his turquoise gaze to Yuuri who was carefully examining the rough patch on his usually silky skin. He nearly pulled away, but that nagging feeling to obey made him stay still. He hadn't even noticed his frustrated tears were still going until he felt Victor brush them away

"It should heal just fine in a few days. Some antibacterial cream will keep it from becoming infected. You'll just have to wear a bandage over it until it heals...And, Yuri, you don't suck." Yuuri's sweet voice washed over the younger omega like a ray of sunshine. Everything was okay now.

From then on, Yuri really started to notice when the couple came close. Or maybe they were just doing it more often? He wasn't sure. It was easy to get used to the soft touches and gentle words from the both of them. He particularly liked the moments when he was standing alone and would suddenly smell one of their delicious scents surrounding his skin. It made him feel warm and slightly dizzy with happiness.


	2. :2:

"Are you sure they aren't too tight? I can loosen them," Yuuri offered after helping Yuri get his skates on at the start of another practice.

Yuri shook his head and rolled his ankles around a little to check before saying, "They're fine. I'll need help getting them off, though."

"Of course. I'll wait in here after I'm done changing so I can help you. Or Victor will do it. He's much faster than I am with changing into our costumes."

Yuri nodded in satisfaction and made a move to stand up. He was stopped by a soft hand, though, and he looked up at the kneeling skater with a curious glance. Was there something else? His breath caught in his throat when Yuuri suddenly leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against his cheek. Yuri froze, unsure what to do with his surprise and delight. Yuuri purred happily, pleased the younger omega wasn't fighting his affection, and Yuri found himself melting into the touch. He closed his eyes and tentatively nuzzled back. This was nice...

When Victor barged into the locker room looking for his omega and their charge, he hadn't expected to find his mate preening. He froze in the doorway, the swinging door nearly hitting him in his distracted state. The two omegas obviously didn't notice him, for neither of them even looked up when he came in. He was stuck staring with wide eyes, not wanting to interrupt the incredibly sweet moment. 

Yuuri purred softly to his pup as he preened. He was elated that Yuri was allowing him to scent his small body. And then the little omega started scenting him back! Nothing could be better! Yuuri was days away from the start of his heat which meant his nesting instincts were in overdrive. He wanted to tuck his pup away in a bundle of softness that smelled only of him and his mate. He would have a special nest for his baby next to the nest he and Victor would share.

Yuri didn't really understand what was going on. He'd never had his parents around to scent him, and he missed so much school that he wasn't very caught up on dynamics and their instincts. He wasn't stupid! Only...out of the loop. Whatever it was, Yuri liked the closeness and the warmth and the heavenly smell Katsudon was giving off. Why was he feeling so sleepy all of the sudden?

"Yuu," Victor called. 

Both omegas snapped their heads towards the alpha before Yuuri tilted his head in submission, showing their mating mark. Yuri still felt fuzzy, so all he could do was look at Victor and wonder what he wanted. He felt like curling up and stretching out at the same time. How weird. 

Victor was cautious as he approached his mate and their pup. He knew how close his omega was to his heat. That meant more of Yuuri's instincts were making themselves known. His increased possessive tendencies and overprotective nature could possibly view Victor as a threat. That meant Victor had to be careful. So he walked forward slowly with his hands visible and took in the situation with calculating eyes. 

"Yuu, if you keep it up, Yuri won't be able to skate."

Those words seemed to help snap Yuuri out of his trance a bit. He straightened up and eyed their pup, noticing the hazy look in his eyes. It only made him want to continue, really. Their pup was obviously tired! They should go home and--

"Yura, Yakov is waiting for you. Go on and start practice," Victor instructed. He helped Yuri up and gave him a nudge towards the door.

Yuri walked out without a sound of protest, only wondering why he felt the desire to dig his claws into something soft. His hands twitched, but the feeling faded as he moved closer to the rink. Once he was on the ice, that mysterious warm fog moved away from his brain and he was able to focus much easier. He actually didn't think anything of it again. Well, until he was forced to two days later.

His morning started off as usual. He got ready, rode with Yakov to the rink, and walked into the locker room to start getting ready. Yuuri and Victor weren't there yet, but after the incident a few weeks ago, they never came in more than ten minutes into the start of Yuri's practice. Even the late days were rare now, so he slipped on his comfortable practice clothes and walked out with his skates in his hand. He would wait for Yuuri to help him put them on whenever he got there. Surely they would get there soon.

The small blond looked up when the door opened, but was quickly disappointed to see Mila walking in for her own practice, obviously dressed for a ballet intensive with Lilia. He glared at her icily, wishing the witch would disappear and the couple he wanted were there instead.

Mila felt Yuri's glare on her back as she walked in, and she immediately turned to the little Russian with narrowed eyes. "How are you already mad at me? I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Hag!"

"You little brat!" Mila marched over and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't be so rude in the morning."

Yuri huffed and crossed his own arms, his gaze moving to the floor on instinct as the familiar alpha came close.

"Don't be so ugly in the morning," he muttered.

Mila growled and put the boy in a headlock so she could mess up his pretty hair. She may only be a few years older than him, but being a teenage girl didn't make her a weak alpha! The squirmed and tussled, neither of them really hurting the other. It was like watching siblings fight, which was accurate considering how close Mila and Yuri had grown up. The ice had brought them together at young ages, and it was the reason they saw each other so often. They were bound to get into fond fights.

"Good morning, Mila."

Both children lifted their heads from where they had been mocking each other to see Victor coming close with his usual carefree smile. Yuri looked away, his heart buzzing happily knowing Victor and Yuuri were there. He wasn't used to such a flood of good emotions, and he was struggling to learn how to handle them...It was getting easier, though. Yuuri and Victor always made him happy.

"Hey, Victor! Yuri started it!" Mila grinned and walked away while Yuri sputtered with wide eyes and argued that he didn't. Mila only giggled evilly and ignored him.

"Stop picking fights," Victor scolded Yuri with an amused smile. Before the boy could protest, Victor gently straightened out his hair from where Mila had messed it up. The action calmed the smaller skater.

Yuuri walked in then, his eyes falling immediately on Victor and Yuri. He smiled brightly as he walked over and knelt down in front of the bench Yuri sat on.

"Hello, Yuri," the Japanese skater greeted just  as sweetly as he always did. "Skates?"

Yuri felt suddenly incredibly shy as he handed over his skates and kept his eyes trained towards the ground. All of the attention was making him jittery, and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. It wasn't surprising to have the two people he looked up to most so close to him anymore, but the affection and  _ care  _ was unfamiliar and hard to figure out. Why was he so all over the place lately?

Yuri watched silently as Yuuri did up his skates and checked to make sure they weren't too tight. The older omega knew how they should fit by then, having laced them up plenty of times in the last few weeks, sometimes multiple times a day.

Yuuri could feel Yuri's anxiety pouring off of the little omega in waves. It nearly made Yuuri sick with worry. A distressed pup meant a very unhappy omega mother, and he wasn't going to rest until that was fixed. It was almost time to build his nest, and he was going to be sure to tuck his pup away for the entire length of his heat. For the moment, he would try to calm the little boy another way.

Yuri closed his eyes and sighed happily as Yuuri nuzzled him, pressing his scent over him and leaving him feeling fuzzy again. He was starting to look forward to the indescribable feeling now that he had experienced it a couple times. Yuuri smelled so good, and the gentle touches and sounds made Yuri feel like he was floating. Everything was okay.

All too soon, Yuri was called onto the ice by their coach and had to leave the feeling behind. He felt better still, though. Even Yakov noticed the boy was less irritable and more willing to follow the rules. Yuuri kept a careful eye on the young skater, and Victor kept a careful eye on both of them.

Victor knew what was happening. His pup was feeling his mother's unrest so close to Yuuri's heat. Both omegas needed their preening time to feel stable for the moment. Not only that, but their bond wasn't established yet. Until they all spent Yuuri's heat together as a group for the first time, they would all feel uneasy. Once their bond was solid, his mate and pup would find rest easier, which meant he would find rest easier.

"What the hell was that!?" Mila demanded as she sat next to Yuri when they were both released from practice. Yuri had just sat down at one of the tables out front to eat a sandwich when the older girl came stomping out like a madwoman.

"What are you talking about, witch?" He rolled his eyes and  munched on his food as he looked lazily down at his phone.

" _ That _ ! Whatever you were doing with Yuuri! Why didn't you tell me you were marked!?"

"Stop shouting!" Now Yuri was irritated. He dropped his phone on the table and glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not  _ marked _ , idiot! I'm too young for a mate. And what does that have to do with anything?"

Mila was  gob smacked . She felt like whacking Yuri over the head with her own lunch. Could the boy not see!? But then she took a moment to consider. Yuri was still young. The only family he had known was his grandfather who was too old to take care of him.  Yakov was his guardian, and they all knew the beta was not the type to talk about family. Maybe Yuri really didn't know...

"Not that kind of mark, you dunce!" Mila sighed and forced herself to calm down. She needed to explain things to Yuri since no one else had. She had to be gentle with it because Yuri was little. She often forgot his age because of how mature he was, so it was easy to forget he was still a young child.

Yuri groaned in frustration and crossed his arms. "Then what do you mean!?"

"Do you know what scenting is, Yuri?"

"Of course I know. It's when people transfer scents to each other by touching and trading clothes. I'm not stupid." Another eye roll.

"Alright then. Do you know what familial marking is?"

Yuri went silent. He didn't know. Anything about family was kind of a rough topic for him. He tended to avoid it all together if he could. There were so many things he didn't know just because he hadn't grown up with parents. Everything was different for him. He shook his head.

Mila nodded in understanding. She watched Yuri as she carefully picked out her words to use. If she was going to explain, she was going to have to do it well.

"Just like when mates mark each other, parents mark their children. It's different, obviously. Instead of bites, they use special scenting sessions.  Basically, they smother their kid until the kid smells like them. It marks the kid as part of their nest. I don't really know about omega stuff. They still keep us separated in those classes, but, basically, each dynamic has a different way of marking for mates and family." There. That was the simplest way she could explain it. Mila felt proud of herself, even if she didn't have the knowledge to tell Yuri exactly what to expect for himself since he was an omega. "My sire and I usually wrestle for it. We play fight. It's much more fun that way. My dam brushes my hair for a long time, always stopping every few seconds to rub her wrist or her cheek against me. That's much more chill...I think every family is different."

Yuri frowned a little. He definitely hadn't known about that...Ignoring the teen's blush, he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Yuuri just scent-marked you full on just like my dam does. It's different, of course, but he was rubbing all over you and stuff...Yuuri gave you a familial mark. Or the start of one, at least."


	3. :3:

Yuuri had given him a familial mark...Yuri froze in his chair, his face blank and his body plank-straight. He hadn't understood what it all meant. Of course he hadn't. All Yuri knew was that he thoroughly enjoyed the 'scenting sessions' he'd had with the older omega. They made him feel good. Really good. Happy and warm and wanted...Maybe even loved? Yuri's skin turned a fresh pink at the thought. 

The boy was so out of it that he didn't hear Victor or Mila calling his name until the older alpha's voice was right next to his ear. As he looked up at Victor, he felt the man's wrist graze his neck, and it took Yuri only a moment to realize Victor was scenting him with the smaller glands in his wrist. How hadn't he noticed this before? He just thought the alpha was touchy. He blinked dazedly up at him in confusion. 

"Hmm?"

"I said Yuuri has been looking for you. Why don't you eat your lunch inside?" As Victor said this, he eyed the young alpha next to him in suspicion. Would the girl attempt to stop his pup from following his orders? Nevermind that he'd helped raise Mila on the ice and he was a mentor of sorts to her. He couldn't risk upsetting his mate any further than he already was if Yuri didn't listen to him.

Yuri looked over at Mila for a moment, so many questions whirling in his mind. What else didn't he know? Was he missing other important signs and signals? All he got from the girl was a slightly panicked look. Mila ached to tell Yuri to listen to Victor quickly before the older alpha started reeking of even more dangerous pheromones. She knew better, though. Victor would see her demand as a challenge to his authority over Yuri as the boy's sire. She kept quiet. 

"Okay," Yuri answered simply before standing and bringing his lunch back through the doors of the rink. He was feeling uneasy as well being so far from Yuuri at the moment, though he didn't quite process that at the time. Not being close enough to smell the other omega was making his skin crawl. He wanted to be able to smell Yuuri all over him. Only then would he be able to relax. 

Luckily for him, Yuuri was standing at the opening to the ice just about to take his guards off. The brunet turned around when he heard Yuri enter, and they met in the middle, Yuuri's arms wrapping tightly around Yuri as he rubbed their cheeks together. Yuri closed his eyes and let himself forget about all of the details Mila had just told him. Thinking could wait until later. 

"Finish your lunch. We'll go out for hot chocolate when we're done," Yuuri told the little blond in his arms. Before Yuri could pull away completely, Yuuri tugged the scarf off of his own neck and wrapped it around the child. He purred happily at the sight. His pup would be warm and smell like him until he could scent him again. Perfect. 

Yuri clutched the scarf in one hand and ate with the other. While he finished his lunch, he watched Victor join Yuuri on the ice to start their practice. Instead of scrolling through his phone, he was content to watch the pair move together in perfect synchronization for the next hour and a half. Yuuri really was so beautiful, and Victor had a strength Yuri was sure must be unmatched. Seeing them work together with such grace and obvious care made Yuri feel calm...His dam and sire loved each other. That was a really good thing...And the way they kept glancing at him through their performance assured the tiny hopeless part of his mind that they loved him too. He blushed and ducked his head to hide and bury his nose in Yuuri's thick scarf. 

Once Yuuri and Victor were done practicing, Victor immediately walked over to Yuri and marked his head. Yuri bit his lip to keep from purring, feeling embarrassed and confused. At the same time, he had never felt more content. Victor and Yuuri actually wanted him...

"Are you ready for hot chocolate, Yura?" Yuuri asked softly. 

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. I'll go tell Mila that we're leaving." He stood and hurried over to the girl who was preparing for her own ice time. He had to talk to her again. If he was going out alone with Victor and Yuuri, he had to understand what was happening between them.

"Hey, Mila, can I ask you something?" 

Mila looked up from her stretches and nodded, her eyes moving to Victor who was watching them closely from behind Yuri where the boy couldn't see. She shifted uncomfortably. An overprotective sire was not something she wanted to deal with. Her own sire had even backed off as she grew into her own. Then again, she was a teenage alpha. Yuri was an omega and still very small. 

"Why...Why are Yuuri and Victor scenting me now? Why now?" Yuri was confused. He had known Victor since he was even younger, and Yuuri had come over a year ago after Victor had trained him in Japan for a year and they became mates before moving to Russia. The point was, they had known each other plenty long enough to have started the marking earlier. 

"Victor always hangs off of people he's with. You probably didn't notice any scenting from him because you were younger and it was normal," Mila said simply. She shrugged. Victor had always had a soft spot for Yuri. The alpha could be found around him at any point in the day until he left to Japan for Yuuri. 

Yuri nodded. He could see that. He knew even less about scenting and marking when he was very little. It would make sense that he hadn't noticed then. But that still left Yuuri. 

"So why Yuuri right now? Why...Why does my skin get all tingly when he stops scenting me? Why do I want it now?" The words fell out of Yuri's mouth before he could stop them. He blushed brightly, frozen in place. He wondered if he should bolt before Mila could answer the embarrassing questions, but the girl already started to respond before he could move an inch. 

"It's sort of the same as Victor, Yuri. You're kind of oblivious to these things..." She bit her lip and looked up at Victor again. The look he gave her made her want to bolt and hide. Damn Yuri for being so clueless. She gulped and leaned in before she could lose her courage. "Yuuri is almost in heat. I can smell it. Yuuri needs you close, and you need him close because of instincts and all that...They would be preparing to have pups...if they didn't have one already." 

Mila straightened up and didn't even bother looking up at Victor again. She could feel his narrowed gaze harsh on her face. 

"Bye, Yurio," she added quickly before dashing onto the ice. 

Yuri froze again. He knew heats were times when mates got together to have babies. He didn't know the mechanics or anything, but he knew babies came from heats...unless the pair already had a baby. Then they would keep their kid in their nest and keep them close like a baby, cuddling, and soothing, and transferring scents. He supposed it was a soothing time for families to settle their instincts. Yuuri and Victor didn't have children...

"Yura, let's go. Your dam is waiting." 

Yuri didn't fully process Victor's words through his jumbled thoughts. He only looked up at the alpha, nodded, and went back to Yuuri who instantly pulled him close. The young omega couldn't help but relax into Yuuri's touch. His scent was even sweeter than usual and he felt so soft. He closed his eyes and felt incredibly tired. It felt good to let his mind rest for a bit. 

"Is he...Is he sleeping?" Yuuri whispered to his mate with wide eyes. 

"I think so." Victor gently stroked the boy's long hair out of his face to check. "Let's take him back to ours. We can make him hot chocolate there when he wakes up. He'll probably be out for a while." 

Yuuri nodded in agreement, quietly purring at the idea of having their pup home. He leaned down to nuzzle his cheek against Yuri's before straightening up and biting his lip. 

"I'm not sure if I can carry him..." 

Victor chuckled and shook his head before telling his lover, "I've got him. Go grab his things." 

There was an easy switch before Yuri was tucked safely against Victor who held him tight. Yuuri couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight before he hurried off to get Yuri's bag. Victor kept his grip on Yuri with one arm while the other moved to Yuuri's waist as they walked out of the building and down the street towards their apartment. 

"Do you think he'll mind that we brought him?" Yuuri asked softly, his eyes locked on the young omega in his mate's arms.

"He'll be fine once he's with his dam again," Victor assured with a pleased smile as he nuzzled his nose against Yuri's neck, the only part he could reach. 

"He'll be fine once his sire shows him that it's safe...Our pup will be fine." Yuuri grinned. 

As they moved out of the cold and up the stairs to their apartment, Yuri, who was still just barely awake, couldn't help but think that both of their words sounded pretty good. His eyes cracked open the smallest bit just in time to see they were already in a bedroom. He quickly closed them again as he felt himself being laid down. 

"Sleep well," Yuuri whispered as he pulled the blanket up. Yuri felt a soft kiss on his cheek, and he did his best to keep from blushing. 

"We love you, Yura." It was Victor's voice this time paired with another kiss on his cheek. 

The little boy hoped they couldn't hear his heart thudding in his chest. It seemed they hadn't when he heard their footsteps move towards the door. When he heard the creak of hinges, he dared another peek. They had left the door cracked open...They had left it open so they could hear if he was in trouble or having a bad dream or something. His heart thudded again and he fought back tears. Who knew a simple crack in a door would be the thing to push him over. He sniffled and curled up under the covers, easily drifting off to sleep. He didn't have a single bad dream. 


	4. :4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before the nesting happens in the next chapter <3 I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri and Victor curled up on the sofa in the living room. Victor had made his mate some of his favorite tea to help warm him up, taking coffee for himself. He held Yuuri tight to his chest as they mindlessly watched television, not really paying attention. Most of their focus was on the sleeping child in their room. So far, not a single peep had been heard from the little blond. It seemed the small omega was quite tired after their full day at the skating arena.

Yuri certainly was tired. His mind had been running nonstop since his first talk with Mila over lunch. Taking a rest was just was he needed. It helped that the bed he was sleeping on was amazingly comfortable. Or maybe his heavy sleep had to do with the two blended scents all over the sheets. It smelled strongly of Yuuri and Victor through the entire apartment, and Yuri couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

When Yuri did wake about an hour later, it was a slow process. He didn't even open his eyes at first. Instead, he took a deep breath and hummed quietly to himself. It smelled  _ so good  _ in the room. The pillows were especially nice, and Yuri purred to himself as he buried his face against the  muskier of the two. He could tell it was Victor's because Yuuri had a more floral scent. Like daisies and honey. Victor smelled like sawdust and summer rain. Yuri stretched out each little part of his body before sitting up just as the door was pushed open.

"Yuri?" Victor opened the door slowly just in case Yuri hadn't woken up yet. When he looked in, he found Yuri watching him from the middle of the bed. He smiled to himself and took a moment to happily indulge in observing how adorably  _ small _ Yuri looked in his bed.

Yuri watched Victor silently, unsure of what to do. He knew where he was, of course. He hadn't faked being tired, but he hadn't fallen asleep until they had tucked him into bed. Still, he didn't know what the next steps were. What was going to happen?

Victor moved slowly so as not to startle the child. He walked over and sat on his side of the bed, only looking for a few moments before he reached out and pushed some hair out of Yuri's face. It was soft to the touch, and Yuri leaned into his hand.

"Yuuri is sleeping. Would you like some hot chocolate? We can drink it in here," Victor told him, his voice a whisper.

Yuri bit his lip. He felt antsy, as if his body wanted to move in a million different directions and couldn't pick one. He ducked his head shyly, feeling stupid for not understanding how...these things worked.

Seeing how unsure Yuri was, Victor decided to take matters into his own hands. That's what sires were there for, right? They helped guide and teach as well as protect. Victor was up to the challenge, and it seemed that Yuri needed him to step in.

Victor let out a tentative purr that made Yuri go stiff before he changed his tactics. His chest rumbled with a low, continuous growl and he leaned closer to the pup. Yuri stayed frozen until Victor started to scent him. The process was something different than any other scenting sessions before. Instead of a simple brush of the wrist like usual, Victor enveloped Yuri in his arms and rubbed his head against the small omega's. It left Yuri feeling warm and sated, not to mention how strongly he could smell Victor's scent over him afterwards. 

When they pulled back from each other, Yuri felt comfortable and relaxed in a way he couldn't describe, and Victor could see just how the scenting had effected his pup.    
Not that he had escaped without feeling something, though. Victor felt proud of himself for calming his pup, and now he could smell Yuri inside of their room as well as his own scent and Yuuri's. This would be a perfect spot for nesting when his mate went into heat. 

The two silently watched each other for a minute or so before Victor figured he should go and find something for the omega to snack on. Before he could fully stand from the bed, a small hand caught his wrist and stopped him. When he looked back towards Yuri, the boy was watching him with wide eyes while biting his lip as if to keep from saying something. Victor smiled. 

"It's alright, Yura. I'm just going to make our hot chocolates. You do want one, don't you?" 

Yuri nodded, but was unable to hold back a whimper when Victor stood again. He blushed in embarrassment at the noise while still refusing to let him go. For some reason, and overwhelming sense of panic had taken over. He didn't want to be left alone. What if Victor left him and decided he was too much work? He wasn't the best kid, after all. He got into trouble because of his redness a lot, and he didn't listen well to anyone. Why wouldn't Victor leave him forever?

"Would you like to come with," Victor offered instead. 

Yuri nodded immediately, though he was still a bit hesitant to leave the room. It was so warm inside and smelled like a perfect mix of his paren- his _ friends.  _ Even so, he didn't want to be left alone more than he wanted to stay in the room. It helped that Victor offered his hand. The touch grounded Yuri and helped him leave what he started to consider his safe space.

As they walked towards the kitchen of the apartment, it was hard not to notice a few things. The first thing was the pictures that littered the entire flat. There were frames on every surface, mostly filled with pictures of Yuuri and Victor together in various places. Others were of Yuuri's family, some of their skating friends, and even a good chunk featuring Yuri himself. It made the blond blush again. They really enjoyed his company. The second thing that Yuri noticed was the lithe body curled up peacefully on the sofa. The furniture looked comfortable and soft combined with the blanket that had been tossed over the person sleeping, and Yuri imagined it would be perfectly amazing to curl up there on a lazy afternoon. 

Without thinking, he leaned closer, stopping Victor in their tracks on the way. The alpha said nothing, though there was a knowing smile on his face as he watched Yuri creep closer and closer to the sofa without letting go of his hand. Yuri only paused when he reached the arm of the sofa and was practically hovering over Yuuri's sleeping face. That was when Victor quietly stepped in.

"Let him rest, Yuri." He gave the little boy's hand a gentle tug, but it did nothing to pull the omega away. 

Instead, Yuri sniffed around a bit, getting as close as he dared to take in the sweet scent Yuuri always carried around with him. The scent was even thicker and sweeter than usual because of how close the older omega was to his heat, but Yuri didn't know that. All he knew was that Yuuri smelled very good and curling up with him seemed like a great idea. 

A soft growl shook him from his thoughts, and he quickly stood up straight. He turned alert eyes to his sire who was watching him with a raised brow. The look broke him out of his trance even further. His blush returned full-force, and his gaze moved to the floor. 

"We'll make Yuuri a cup as well. Let him sleep," Victor told Yuri again, this time with a stern tone and daring look. 

"But--"

Another growl, this time deeper and a touch louder. "I said no, Yuri."

Yuri whimpered again, this one more prominent than the small whimper back in the bedroom. He didn't understand why he was being so clingy and whiny all of the sudden, but he was and he couldn't help it. He just wanted to wake Yuuri so he could-

A shuffling on the couch took both of their attentions. They held their breath as Yuuri stretched and sat up slowly, fixing his glasses on his face as he went. When he fully sat up, blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and saw Victor, he smiled sweetly and leaned in. Victor leaned in on instinct and they shared a soft kiss while Yuri watched with wide, curious eyes. He almost felt the need to slip out of the room until Yuuri pulled back from the kiss and his brown eyes landed on the smaller omega. 

Instantly, a loud, decidedly pleased purr rumbled in Yuuri's chest and he held his arms out for the little blond who was only becoming more confused by the minute. It didn't matter in that moment, though, because Yuuri's arms looked so inviting, and Yuri couldn't resist the pull. The two omegas hugged each other close, Yuuri pulling Yuri into his lap in a display of impressive strength and grace, and Yuri absolutely melted. 

"Why didn't you tell me he was awake?" Yuuri asked Victor as he nuzzled his nose against Yuri's cheek.

Victor floundered for a moment and caught sight of Yuri sending him the smuggest look possible. He sighed and said, "I didn't want to wake you."

"I can sleep later." Yuuri pulled Yuri even closer and wrapped him in the soft blanket that had been laying over him as he slept. Yuri purred quietly back at the feel of it and relaxed against Yuuri's chest before tucking his nose against Yuuri's throat where his scent glands were happily pushing out all of the sweet smells the younger omega wanted. 

"I'll...go make our hot chocolate," Victor said in defeat before walking away. As he stood in front of the stove where he was warming their water, he smiled to himself. Their family was finally coming together.


	5. :5:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve! Here's some fluff :D

Yuri almost drifted back to sleep right there in Yuuri's arms. The older omega kept nuzzling him and fussing over him in the best of ways. It was just like at the rink except amplified and so much better. Yuri felt small and loved in the safety of the blanket, and Yuuri's soft purrs made his own chest rumble happily.

He hadn't realized his eyes had closed until he felt a hand in his hair. It was larger than Yuuri's, but just as gentle. He turned his head and looked up to see Victor running his hands through his blond locks. It felt nice, but the hand was gone too soon. He pulled a face of displeasure that had both Yuuri and Victor laughing quietly. 

"No need to pout, Yura. I have your hot chocolate. Here. Sit up so you won't spill." Victor handed Yuri the mug and helped him to sit up so his back was propped up against Yuuri's chest. Yuuri kissed the boy's head and held his own hot chocolate carefully so it wouldn't accidentally drip on Yuri or the blanket. 

Yuri accepted the cup and curled up in Yuuri's lap without further prompting. This felt good. He liked it. Yuuri and Victor were both close. He could reach out and touch them if he wanted to, and he knew they would let him get closer whenever he wanted. Their proximity meant he could also feel and see the strength they both had. If anyone managed to break in, Yuri knew the two would protect him without trouble. He went to take a sip, but was stopped by a soft hand. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yuuri asked quietly as if trying to guide Yuri to do something. Yuri only furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the older omega questioningly. 

"Say thank you to your sire for making your drink," Yuuri pushed.

Yuri blushed brightly at the words. He felt like such a little kid being talked to like that. Plenty of people spoke to him like a child...mainly because he was a child, but he usually yelled and made a scene until they stopped. He'd done it to Victor plenty of times when they had first met, but Victor had been the only one to ever ignore his protests. He couldn't even bring himself to tell Yuuri to stop (maybe because he didn't want him to).

"Thank you," Yuri muttered quietly, his eyes locked on a loose piece of thread on the blanket that was still wrapped around him.

"You're welcome, Yuri." Instead of just moving on and turning his attention to the tv that was still on at low volume, Victor leaned down from his spot next to Yuuri on the couch and nuzzled Yuri. Not just the quick type of nuzzle with his nose either. No. Victor full-on scented Yuri right there in Yuuri's lap. Yuri could do nothing but sit still and take it. Nothing he did would make Victor stop anyways, right?

After that, they sipped their hot chocolate and changed the channel to some cartoon Yuri liked. Victor seemed to enjoy the show even more than the little boy while Yuuri happily cuddled up with his boys and did his best to follow along. Russian children's television was interesting to say the least, and Yuuri knew he would never understand the appeal. As long as Yuri liked it, he would sit through it, though.

Half way through the second episode, Yuuri felt himself growing warm. He wiggled out of his sweater without jostling Yuri in his lap too much and peeled off his socks with his toes. It helped, but only for a few minutes. He could feel a sweat break out just beneath his shirt collar and his face felt unpleasantly heated. Even so, he refused to let go of the smaller omega in his arms. In fact, he held the child even tighter than before, only then noticing that Yuri had fallen asleep against him.

"Yuu?"

Yuuri looked up at his mate when he heard the gentle call. When his eyes settled on Victor, he could see that his alpha was concerned. He wasn't sure what Victor could possibly be concerned about, but he did think about how nice it would be to taste his mate's lips. His alpha really was perfect.

Victor observed his mate carefully. Yuuri pumped out strong pheromones and his eyes were blown wide, his pupils taking over the delicious brown color Victor loved. He knew what was happening without having to ask, his instincts moving to the front of his mind. He had to take care of his omega. He was used to it, of course, but now they had a pup to take care of as well. He growled as he struggled to choose between taking his mate or watching over their pup.

Before Victor could make a decision, Yuuri took it upon himself to get things moving. His heat quickly approached and his omega instincts climbed to the surface so they could take over. The omega cooed and purred as he wrapped their pup in the thick blanket on the couch. Yuri only shifted once he was laid down on the plush cushions, but he didn't wake. Yuuri sat still a moment to watch before he carefully stood and motioned for his mate to do the same. Without further prompting, Victor took hold of Yuuri and dashed off to the bedroom to take care of his mate.

**... **

When Yuri woke up from what had to be the most comfortable sleep of his life, he found himself staring up at a semi-familiar ceiling, He blinked at the dim light of the room, trying to remember what had happened before he  fell asleep. He realized he must have dozed off on the couch after finishing his hot chocolate. Victor really did know how to make good hot cocoa.

Then there was a sound. Yuri froze as he tried to figure out what the sound was, his body and mind feeling oddly frazzled and relaxed at the same time. As he sat there in the stillness, he realized his body was  _ warm _ . Why was he burning up? A little wiggle explained everything. He was surrounded by fabric. He couldn't pick out specific items, but he could have sworn he saw Yuuri's sweater from earlier tucked under his head. It wasn't just fabrics either. He was encased by two bodies.

Carefully, Yuri sat up to really take a look around. He blushed when he saw Victor and Yuuri sleeping on either side of him, Yuuri in a large t-shirt and boxers while Victor only wore pajama pants. They were both fast asleep and burning up. Yuri was still fully dressed (which he was thankful for), but he was feeling too uncomfortably hot to remain that way. It took him a moment of courage to decide to strip down at least a little bit so he wouldn't be so hot.

Once his jeans and socks were off and sitting at the edge of the pile they were laying on, Yuri bit his lip and looked back down at the sleeping adults again. He felt squirmy and needy again, but he didn't want to disturb them by waking them up for attention. Besides, he wasn't a baby! He didn't need to be held or nuzzled or scented...

Unsure of how to handle his emotions, Yuri decided to leave the pile of yummy smelling blankets. If he could think in peace for just a little bit, he would be able to figure everything out inside of his head and he wouldn't have to wake Victor or Yuuri in the process. He nodded to himself. That sounded good. 

Unfortunately, Yuri's plan folded when he moved to his hands and knees and started to crawl out of the pile. He'd just placed a hand onto the cold wood floor when he felt a jerky movement at his side and heard a very deadly hiss. He froze, his body and mind telling him to stop or lose a limb.

There was more movement. The body on his left, Yuuri, started to come closer to his stiff body. Their sides rubbed together in what would have been a soothing manner if Yuuri hadn't still been hissing quietly. Yuri felt his arms tremble where they were holding him up. Why was Yuuri so scary?

"K-Katsudon?" 

The hissing became louder and Yuri could feel the older omega's nose against his back where the man seemed to be sniffing him. He couldn't figure out why Yuuri would need to sniff him, but the action made him even more tense and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Were those tears filling his eyes? What was happening!?

"Yuuri, it's me, Yura."

The hissing increased in volume and depth that time, and Yuuri's body beside his turned equally as tense as if ready to pounce. Yuri didn't know what to do! Victor was still fast asleep and Yuri didn't want to wake him anyways. What if Victor started to act just a scary as Yuuri was? Yuri might die in fear. 

Yuuri slowly moved closer to his face, inching up his back, then shoulders, then the back of his neck. He could feel the brunet's breath against his scalp and his body felt like it was going to shut down. Yuri felt like he was losing control of himself and he couldn't fight it. He let out a loud whimper of fear and desperation. 

"Mama, it's me!" The sudden shout seemed to surprise both omegas. The hissing stopped, but their bodies remained rigged. Only for a moment, though, before Yuri was wrapped in gentle arms and held tightly against Yuuri's chest. He trembled and held tightly to Yuuri's shirt, tears rushing down his cheeks as his body remained out of his control.

Yuuri purred and shushed his pup, his hands running over Yuri's little body in an attempt to relax and soothe him. He felt terrible. He had almost mistaken his pup as an intruder! His poor little boy was shaking like a leaf on a windy day and he was to blame. He pushed aside his guilt to deal with later so he could focus on his baby.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. You're safe now. I've got you. I'm so sorry, angel."

After a while, Yuri's cries quieted to whimpers, then to quiet sniffles. The trembling came to a slow stop, but the little bot never let go of Yuuri's t-shirt. He was still frightened and wanted his dam there to protect and comfort him even if Yuuri had been the one to scare him. Yuri wasn't thinking about any of that.

In fact, Yuri wasn't thinking much at all. Just as Yuuri's and Victor's instincts had started to take control as Yuuri moved deeper and deeper into his heat, Yuri's instincts had taken control as well, reducing him to a delicate pup who only wanted his parents close. He'd never gone through a heat with his parents before, so he had never experienced the way his inner animal reacted to being around his dam and sire during a nesting period such as Yuuri's heat. This was Yuri's first time and not just with his new parents. 

"M-Mama?" Yuri's voice came out as a hesitant whisper, just wanting to be assured that his dam was there and wasn't leaving.

Yuuri's heart melted at the title. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to further freak the little boy out, so he held himself together with the promise of giving himself a moment to work through everything later. He couldn't wait to tell Victor! 

"Shhh. Go back to sleep, sweetheart. Mama's here."


	6. :6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Yuri to learn.

"Why is it so hot?" Yuri asked after a few minutes. It had cooled down just a little once he had moved from being stuffed between the two adults to being held in Yuuri's arms. 

"It's because of my heat. It raises my body temperature. If I weren't mated, it would only affect me, but now your sire is linked to my heats, so his body temperature raises as well. I think it may start to affect you too after a while. Maybe during my next heat." 

Yuuri had been stroking Yuri's hair for a while now. It had helped them both calm down and settle. His purrs hadn't slowed down at all since he'd realized that his pup was frightened of him. Yuri had forgiven him, though, and now they were moving past it. All they really wanted was to hold onto each other. 

"Omega?" 

Both omegas paused. The purring stopped and they sat frozen as they watched Victor stretch in his corner of the nest. Yuri was particularly tense, unsure if Victor would react to him the same way Yuuri had at first. Who knew if he would be able to somehow shock Victor out of the haze of his instincts the way he had with Yuuri. An alpha was much scarier than an omega, and Yuri was terrified of both. 

"Alpha~" Yuuri purred happily, his eyes large and excited. Maybe that was a good sign. 

Victor responded with a pleased growl before opening his eyes. The bright silver immediately turned to a dark mercury when they landed on Yuri in Yuuri's lap. Yuri felt the arms around him tighten protectively. It seemed Yuuri was unsure of what Victor's reaction would be as well. 

Unlike when Yuuri had hissed continuously at Yuri, Victor didn't make a sound. It was deathly quiet in the room as Yuri held his breath and Victor moved closer. His eyes were dark and his hair was tussled from sleep. Without a shirt on, he looked very comfortable, and Yuri would have been eager to relax with him any other time. As it were, all the little boy could feel was overwhelming fear. His heart must have stopped as Victor came close enough to sniff his chest, and Yuri closed his eyes to avoid watching as the man probably prepared to rip him apart. 

But no ripping came. Instead, Victor purred. Yuuri answered his alpha's purr with one of his own, then Yuri was suddenly squished between two strong bodies again. The pup dared to peek one eye open, and when he did, he looked up to see his parents nuzzling each other happily, almost as if they hadn't noticed him in between their bodies. He huffed and wiggled to escape, irritated that he wasn't getting any attention after being so terrified. 

"Hush, puppy," Victor cooed in amusement without pulling away from his omega. He trailed his nose over Yuuri's scent glands with a happy sigh. His mate smelled divine! "You won't like it if you leave." 

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest. Though he would never admit it, he pouted and ducked his head. He wasn't some baby who couldn't leave his parents! He was going to be a teenager in three years! That meant he could do whatever he wanted. To prove it, he squirmed until he was free of Victor and Yuuri's grasp. Immediately, he shivered. It was unpleasantly cold away from their body heat and Yuri had to fight the need to go back. 

Victor and Yuuri played along, whispering to each other as they pretended to ignore their pup all while keeping a careful eye on him. It was unlikely that Yuri would get far, but they wanted to make sure he wouldn't find any trouble anyways. They hadn't had enough time to fully child-proof their apartment, so there were still plenty of things a pup could get into. 

Yuri looked back and pouted again when he noticed that he had barely moved two inches from their little cuddle party. Ridiculous! How was he already feeling so pitiful? He shivered as the cold set into his bones, and decided he was a big boy who could do big boy things. He huffed and nodded to himself before continuing on. 

The blond made it to the edge of the nest. Though the area inside wasn't big, being at the lip seemed so far from where Victor and Yuuri were holding each other tightly. Yuri bit his lip and looked over the short edge. There was nothing scary about leaving a pile of blankets, right? 

Slowly, the pup eased his hand up and out of the nest, inching it towards the hardwood floor of the room. He was so concentrated on leaving that he didn't hear the growl that was steadily increasing in volume behind him. It wasn't until his pale hand touched the dark floor that he realized what Victor had meant by him not liking it if he tried to leave. 

Yuri went stiff when sharp teeth met the back of his neck. They didn't enter his skin. Instead, they sat there holding him in place like a kitten. Yuri couldn't force his body to move, his brain refusing to listen to him and probably for his own good. Large hands gripped his waist and carried him away from the edge, the teeth never leaving his skin. Yuri couldn't fight either hold and he closed his eyes in fear of what might happen next. He was so stupid! Why was he always pushing people's buttons!? 

"He's just a baby, Vitya. He doesn't know." Yuuri's soft voice sounded so wonderful in Yuri's ears that the boy didn't even think to argue that he wasn'ta baby. 

"He needs to learn." Victor's words were muffled by Yuri's neck where his teeth were still embedded. He let out a rumbling growl that nearly had Yuri shaking before he was released. 

Slowly, Yuri turned to look up at his parents, his mind foggy and confused. He felt floaty and whiny and needy. It wasn't fun, especially now that he had upset his sire. Was Victor upset with Yuuri? Were they going to fight? Was he going to cause them to break up? 

Yuuri and Victor watched as dozens of emotions played in Yuri's bright eyes. The poor boy. It was clear that no one had taken the time to properly teach Yuri about family dynamics. Yuuri could see why. Most people just assumed pups knew. In all fairness, it was extremely rare for a pup to grow up without at least one nesting under their belt. It seemed Yuri was one of those rare few and they were going to have to teach him all about family dynamics. What better time to start? 

"Come here, Yura," Yuuri cooed softly, holding his arms open. 

Yuri wasted no time climbing into Yuuri's lap and hugging him tight. They still wanted him! At least Yuuri did. That was enough for him at the moment. He was just dealthy afraid of losing his family when he'd only just gotten them. 

"It's alright. Nothing bad is happening. Just relax," Yuuri soothed expertly, his purrs already reverberating through the room. 

It took a few minutes to calm the pup down. During that time, Victor stayed right where he was, watching and waiting. He didn't want to come too close too quickly. Even though Yuri had known him the longest, Victor had rarely shown his alpha side to the boy. It could be overwhelming to an omega's instincts to have an alpha suddenly in their space. Victor understood, but he was determined to figure everything out that day. They were going to move past all of the misconceptions and misunderstandings now. 

"Yuri, look at me," Victor ordered softly. When he had the boy's attention, he continued with, "I know you're not used to family dynamics...or any dynamics, really. Yuuri and I have promised to move slowly so we don't overwhelm you, but there are a few things you need to hear." 

Yuuri's face contorted into one of worry. "Victor, I don't know if--"

"He needs to hear it, Yuu. We need to be able to finish your nesting properly so our bond accepts him as our pup." 

They all went quiet at those words. Yuri's hands tightened their grip on Yuuri's oversized shirt. When he looked up at Victor, he didn't see the airhead alpha who stayed blissfully neutral to avoid conflict. Yuri saw a strong, worthy alpha, his sire, leading their pack. It made Yuri proud, and he honestly felt a bit small. In a good way, though. Seeing his sire so strong made him feel like he didn't have to put up a fight. Victor and Yuuri would take care of him. 

"First, I believe we need to make some things clear." Victor cleared his throat. "You haven't had proper guardians in your life. Yakov and Lilia have been very generous and kind, but they are not parents. We are. Your dam and I have worked very hard to make sure you have everything you need including proper discipline and love. That means that you are to respect and listen to us at all times. We'll go over more rules later, but it is important now that you know not to disobey. We only want to make sure you're safe. Do you understand?" 

Yuri looked between the two. Victor and Yuuri were young- very young in terms of having a pup his age. There were certian circumstances that made age irrelevant in their case, but Yuri knew he hadn't seen Victor and Yuuri as potential parents before because they were so young. Now that he was there, actually sitting down and having a real conversation outside of 'how are you' and 'what do you want for lunch', he realized that they knew what they were doing. He leaned into the hand Yuuri was using to stroke his back and nodded. 

"I understand, Papa." 

Another silence. Yuuri smiled and nuzzled his nose into Yuri's soft hair. He could tell Victor was fighting not to jump up and cuddle Yuri to death. They had more to talk about, so that would all have to wait until later. 

With a nod, Victor proceeded. "Good. Now that you know that we are to be listened to, there is another point I need to make clear. Your dam is still in charge when you are with him. He will keep you safe and happy just as I will when you are with me. The only time this is different is when I give an order that conflicts with something your dam said. It is very hard to understand, but know that Yuuri and I have worked through what we needed to in our relationship and have come to a mutual understanding of our own dynamics between each other. That means that what I say goes, even if you heard something different from your dam. I don't see it happening, but it might, and now you know what to do.

"Along with that, we want you to know that we will never ask you to choose one of us over the other, and you will never be included in hard adult conversations. That means no arguments. You are a kid, Yuri, and we're going to keep it that way. Seeing as you are a kid, all questions about you will be brought to Yuuri or myself. Skating itineraries, school lessons, practices, everything. It will be run through us first." 

Yuri felt warm. That floaty feeling was still there and becoming more prominent, but he didn't push it away. It felt nice to be taken care of- to know he wouldn't have to make hard decisions or answer questions he knew nothing about. If he needed help, he could just turn around and ask for it. Yuuri and Victor wanted him. They wanted to be responsible for him. That was more than he could say about anyone else who had ever come into his life. 

"All that we really mean to say is...We love you, Yuri, and it's about time you learned what family means," Victor summarized. 

Victor really hoped he explained everything decently. Yuri was a smart kid, but dynamics were hard for everybody. If he didn't make the most important things clear, then it would only be harder for Yuri to learn it properly later. Misinformation could lead to a lot of mistakes and misunderstandings. Yuri had been through enough. 

Yuri was still confused. He didn't really get how everything worked, but listening to Victor had helped him focus on just a few big things instead of a bunch of tiny ones. It made it easier to think and process. The big takeaway was that he had parents now, proper ones who were going to make sure he was safe and loved and happy. All he had to do was try his best to let them do their job. That was a lot easier than anything he had ever done before. 


	7. :7:

"Mama...?" Yuri's voice was so quiet that Yuuri almost missed it. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Can I have more hot chocolate?" Because didn't that sound nice right about now? Some hot chocolate, some time in the nest cuddled up between his parents, and some time to think. 

Yuuri and Victor both laughed. Of course their child wanted sweets after such an intense conversation. It was a lot to think about, and they knew it would take some time. Still, it was time for Yuri to learn, and they weren't going to let him go about life ignorant any longer. 

"Actually, Yura, you can't have anything right now," Victor said quietly, his voice hesitant. He hated to deny his loved ones anything.

Before Yuri could get too confused or upset, Yuuri quickly cut in. "What he means is that our nesting isn't done. Papa and I did our own 'ritual' while you were asleep. We familiarized our scents and all that, and now it's time to do the same with you." 

"Our bodies go longer without food and water while we nest to make sure we have enough time to do everything. Once we're done, we'll make all of your favorites," Victor promised. 

"But we're already nesting?" Yuri's brows furrowed adorably. 

"We're in our nest, yes, but nesting with a pup is something different," Victor told the child before sharing another look with his mate. "Why don't we just show you?"

And that was how Yuri found himself tucked between two warm bodies, barely a sliver of light peeking into his little space. All he could smell were his parents. More accurately, all of his senses were focused on the alpha-omega pair he was in a nest with. It was warm and made him feel perfectly fuzzy. He never wanted to leave. 

"Nesting is a way for pups to reconnect with their parents. It reinforces their familial scents, and strengthens the bond, especially when it is so new," Victor explained in a whisper so he wouldn't disturb Yuri's obvious peace. 

Both parents chuckled when all they recieved in response was a quiet hum from between their bodies. It was clear Yuri was cozy with no intentions of moving anytime soon. Yuuri found himself perfectly okay with that. 

...

Nesting lasted an entire week. It went on and off between Yuri sleeping in his corner while his parents let their instincts take over and them holding him tight in their cocoon of affection. Yuri almost never wanted it to end, but he was glad when they were able to get back to skating. 

As it were, Yuri sat on one of the benches kicking his feet while he waited for his parents in the arena. He was seated in the locker room where he had been told to wait for them. 

"Yura," Victor called softly as he came out of the locker room freshly dressed in his skates and practice costume. Both were black, though Victor's outfit had some mesh designs that showed off his pale skin and tight muscle. 

"Where's Mama?" the pup asked with a slight frown, the expression closer to a pout than the child would ever admit. Hadn't Yuuri gone into the changing area with Victor? 

Victor chuckled and kneeled down to tie his pup's skates tightly to his feet. As he did so, he took in a few deep breaths of Yuri's scent. It was happy with a good dose of his and Yuuri's scents mixed in. 

"Always asking for Mama. What about me?" Victor whined playfully, knowing very well that Yuri loved them both equally. 

"You never leave me alone," Yuri pointed out smugly. It was true. Victor was always near by. 

"Mama is already on the ice, I think. He's probably waiting for us. Come on." Victor patted his ankle to check the fit before standing and helping Yuri to his feet. He let Yuri lead the way out towards the ice. 

When they walked out, Yuuri was indeed already on the ice. His skates and costume were stark white, highlighting his dark features and showing off his entire back. Yuri thought it was a very pretty costume, and he knew people would be watching his parents closely when they had them on. 

Little did Yuri know how right he was. As he watched Yuuri do some practice loops and spins on the ice, he failed to notice that others were watching as well. Yakov was always there to critique, but there were newcomers as well. 

Alexo Markoff was an up-and-coming skater from Belarus. He was a large alpha about Victor's height, and his muscles were much more pronounced. He carried his large ego around with him for all to see, and his small entourage only seemed to feed it. No one ever stopped him from taking what he wanted. 

With that in mind, he watched the exotic beauty on the ice with great intensity. Yuuri's mating mark was hidden behind the tall collar of his costume. Usually the omega wouldn't dare hide the mark, but they were only practicing, and everyone at the rink knew who he belonged to. Alexo licked his lips as he watched Yuuri glide around, bending and stretching as he went. It was a marvelous show if he did say so himself. 

Just as Alexo was about to walk up and say something to the Japanese flower, a blond blur came dashing onto the ice. He watched with a raised brow. 

"Mama!" Yuri called with a grin as he skated quickly onto the ice. 

Yuuri easily caught the boy and continued skating, the weight in his arms slowing him down, but he wasn't doing anything difficult anyways. He took in a deep breath of Yuri's scent and smiled before kissing his forehead. 

"Yakov said you could skate with Papa and I today since it's our first day back after nesting. You'll get to learn a new move," Yuuri told his child, knowing how excited Yuri was going to be. 

Alexo leaned against the wall as he watched. It was very interesting indeed. Usually he didn't go for mated omegas. They were too much trouble. But there was something different about Yuuri, and seeing the pup in his arms stirred something inside of him. He bet he would look even bigger than usual next to the two small omegas. So what if one was just a kid. Everyone needed to learn about mating eventually. Alexo thought of himself as a great teacher. 

"Hello," Alexo greeted smoothly as he skated onto the ice. 

"Hello," Yuuri greeted politely as he came to a quick stop, his arms tightening around Yuri as he did so. Still, he postured himself to come off as welcoming, ever the caring person he was. 

Yuri watched the large alpha warily for a moment before his eyes instantly began scanning the room for his alpha. Where was Victor? He spotted his sire speaking to Yakov in the ballet corner, oblivious to what was happening on the ice. 

"My name is Alexo. I have just arrived from my country for training and I'm afraid I don't know any names...You are?" 

"I'm Yuuri." The omega specifically left out the name of his pup. He got an uneasy feeling from the stranger in front of him, and he didn't want Alexo to have anything to do with Yuri. 

"A beautiful name," Alexo purred before turning his attention to the little blond in the omega's arms. "And what is your name?"

"Papa!" Yuri called, turning his face towards Yuuri's neck to hide himself away. Yuuri angled himself to the side so Yuri was no longer accessible to the newcomer in front of them. 

When Victor looked up and saw Alexo so close to his family, he didn't hesitate to glide onto the ice. He came to a sharp stop between his mate and the other alpha, blocking his family from the man's view. His blue eyes turned dark despite the smile he kept on his face. 

"Excuse me, the ice is closed for our practice," Victor explained, his words like steel, warning Alexo to go away. A low growl rumbled in his chest, but he didn't let it escape, hoping the newbee would catch the hint. He hated confrontation, but he loved his family more. 

Alexo gave a smirk, subtly flashing his sharp teeth before raising his hands in playful surrender and backing away. He chuckled quietly before saying, "My apologies...Good day, Yuuri, little one."


	8. :8:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly saucy moment later in the chapter, but nothing too graphic. :) Just a drop of lemon.

"Hand him to me," Victor told Yuuri quietly as soon as Alexo was once again on the other side of the arena away from the rink. He held out his arms for his son and held the little boy tight to his chest. Yuri didn't mutter a word, glad to be held safely in his father's protective embrace. He hadn't realized how tense he was until he started to relax at the smell of Victor's scent so close.

"I don't want you two anywhere near him, do you understand? I don't like the way he looked at you."

The way Alexo's eyes had trailed over Yuuri and then lingered on Yuri had made his blood boil. He was used to people watching him and his family. They were very much in the public eye, and a lot of people wanted their life. He understood that, but the way Alexo had acted felt different.

Yuuri nodded. He didn't want to be around Alexo anyways. The alpha made his skin crawl, and it was obvious that Yuri was very uncomfortable around the man. Anything that made his pup anxious made him anxious, and he never disobeyed his alpha. If Victor had a bad feeling, he knew Alexo must be up to something.

"Okay, Papa," Yuri accepted quietly, still clinging to his sire. Like his dam, he didn't want to be around Alexo either. He didn't like the way Alexo stepped into their space. It made him want to run.

For the rest of their practice, they stayed on the ice together. Yuri stayed in one section practicing a new move he had learned while his parents rehearsed their routine on the majority of the ice. Yuri felt Victor's eyes carefully watching him through their entire practice, and that helped the young boy stay calm and steady.

...

"His clothes are so little," Yuuri cooed as he held up one of Yuri's shirts for Victor to see. The alpha chuckled and nodded in agreement. It didn't seem right that Yuri could possibly be small enough to fit into something so small, but he knew their pup was as tiny as they came. It was adorable. 

"I think his favorite sweater is in the wash right now. He'll probably want to wear it on the plane, so I'll leave it out once it's done," Victor noted, mostly talking to himself. He had a larger suitcase in front of him. It contained his and Yuuri's clothes, their makeup for their competition, and two carefully covered and folded custom costumes. Their skates were tucked in on the other side so they wouldn't be scuffed. He knew the routine by now.

The suitcase in front of Yuuri was small, just large enough to hold all of Yuri's essentials plus his skates in case the little boy wanted some ice time while they were out of town. His computer, tiger plush, and headphones were tucked into his traveling backpack so they would be easy to reach during their trip. Everything was pretty much all set to go. 

"Do you think I should pack him a pillow and a blanket for the plane ride? It can get awfully cold..." Yuuri always worried about small things like that. He wanted his pup to be comfortable. If Yuri was uncomfortable, that would make Yuuri worry, which would make Victor freak out. It was best to plan ahead. 

Victor shook his head as he zipped the large suitcase shut and set it by the door of their bedroom where it would remain until it was time for them to leave the next day. They'd picked an afternoon flight so that they would get in late and Yuri would be able to go to sleep as soon as they landed. They'd learned the hard way that a tired Yuri was a grumpy Yuri. 

"He'll be fine. The flight isn't that long, and I'll make sure he's bundled up when we leave," the taller man assured. 

Yuuri nodded, though still looked unsure, as he zipped up Yuri's bag. He set it beside theirs with his backpack so nothing would be forgotten. After doing a quick double-check in his head, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders, having to stand on his toes to do so. He then said, "The first major competition of the season! Do you think we'll ever get tired of it?"

"I'll get tired of skating with you when you get tired of living with me."

"Never," Yuuri announced happily. 

"Never," Victor agreed with a grin before pulling his omega in for a deep kiss. His hands fell to Yuuri's waist and held strong, assuring himself that his mate was alive and happy in his arms. He smiled when he heard Yuuri sigh blissfully into their kiss. Yuuri always sounded and tasted so sweet. Like vanilla and peonies. His scent matched his taste very well. 

Not in the mood for teasing, Victor moved his hands down to cup Yuuri's ass before lifting him up so the younger man had to wrap his legs around his waist to keep stable. He easily found his way to their shared bed and carefully deposited his mate onto the mattress so he could climb over and continue their fun. 

"Vitya," Yuuri whispered, flushed as Victor removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand next to their heads.

"I'll take care of you," Victor promised softly, his kisses moving from Yuuri's lips to his jaw, then down his neck. He paused over Yuuri's scent gland and gave it a good suck. It still smelled heavily of him since their bonding not long ago, and the sensation made Yuuri whimper pitifully in need. Victor smirked at the delicious noise and leaned down to continue his task. He started tugging at the hem of Yuuri's shirt, hoping for a view of his lover's silky skin.

"Papa?" 

"Damn," Victor muttered in Russian when he heard that perfectly childish voice coming through the door. He put his finger to his lips, signaling Yuuri to stay quiet. Perhaps their pup just needed something quick and would return to his video games in the living room. He sat up a little so he could answer without sounding to husky. "Yes, baby?"

Yuri, outside of his parents' bedroom door with no idea what was going on inside, blushed at the pet name. Victor had never called him _baby_ before...He liked it. He took a moment to let the warm feeling settle in before asking, "Can I have some of your chocolate?"

Victor had to think for a moment about what the child was talking about. Then he remembered that he had brought home some international chocolates from the market the day before. He'd made a quick stop to pick up a few things for Yuuri and couldn't help himself. He'd given one to Yuri when he had gotten home, and apparently the boy really liked them. 

"You can have two pieces. Mama's going to make dinner soon," he called through the door. He heard light footsteps heading away from their door and smirked down at his mate again. Yuuri only gave a quiet laugh before tugging Victor down for another kiss. 

Victor pulled Yuuri's shirt off, finally revealing the beauty he'd wanted to see the entire time. He hummed, perfectly pleased much to Yuuri's embarrassment, and lean down to place a few kisses over his mate's chest. He could feel his omega's rapid heartbeat beneath his lips, and the feeling made him glance up to Yuuri's pink face. 

"I love you," he whispered, making his way back up to Yuuri's lips.

"I love you too." They kissed again, Yuuri's hands going to Victor's belt to take out the loop.

"I can't reach it. It's on the fridge," came their pup's voice again. 

"There's a stool in the closet," Victor pointed out, barely lifting himself away from Yuuri to answer. 

"I tried that!" Yuri whined. 

Victor groaned and dropped his head to his mate's chest. His frustration disappeared when he felt that slim chest vibrate with laughter. He let out a few chuckles of his own before lifting his eyes to meet Yuuri's. His mate's understanding and far too amused smile told him everything he needed to know. Their intimate time would have to wait. Victor wasn't usually a patient man, but he could make an exception for his pup. 

The mated couple shared a quick peck before Victor raised himself from the bed. Yuuri quickly put his shirt back on just as Victor opened the door to reveal their little boy. Yuri held the stool up towards Victor's face as if to prove to the man that he had tried using it to get to the chocolate on top of the fridge. 

"See?" Yuri said, pout in place. It wasn't his fault he was so short! Why was their fridge so tall anyways?

"I see it. Yura. I'll help you."

And that's how Yuuri walked into the kitchen and saw Yuri sitting on Victor's shoulders. The tiny blond collected his promised two pieces of chocolate and a few for his sire before he was lowered to the ground and told to sit at the table to eat his sweets. Yuuri stood in the doorway with a smile, admiring the adorably domestic scene in front of him. He looked up when Victor walked over to him, just swallowing one of the pieces of chocolate. 

"I love you," Victor whispered.

"I love you too," Yuuri repeated. Their next kiss had a distinct taste of chocolate that Yuuri rather enjoyed. 

"You guys are gross!" Yuri whined from the table, secretly pleased that his parents were so deeply in love. He hoped he would find a mate to love him like that one day. When the couple's attention turned to him, he blushed and looked down at his last sweet on the table. He supposed mates could wait when he had all the love he could ever need from his new adopted parents. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment/review. I read every one!


End file.
